Deku au bois dormant
by xxtremflenoxx
Summary: Un defi que l'on ma donné sur Wattpad


Il était une fois un roi et une reine... a non un roi et un roi... oui parce que dire que la personne qui partageais le lit du grand roi était disposer de boobs et d'un appareil génital pouvant procréer était un pur mensonge.

 **Oups pardon, je continue.**

Donc, il était une fois un roi, l'aimable et agréable roi Kirishima vivait dans un immense château avec son aimée le foudroyant et indiscipliné Kaminari.

Ceci étant, les deux hommes malgré leur amour très fort, les deux roi ce faisait littéralement chier. Il faut dire que dans leur royaume il y avait pas grand chose a faire a part aider des putain de villageois pas foutu d'élever des vaches, régler les conflit des différentes familles noble qui ce chicanait tout le temps ( la famille pétard et la famille tout feu tout glace).

Et puis, après avoir baisé pendant plusieurs année non stop, il avait un peu tout fait et même si il avait toujours la même fougue et la même passion entre eux, il se faisait chier et quoi de mieux pour ne plus avoir a s'occuper des ennuyeuse doléances du peuple que d'avoir un héritier.

 **Et la je vous entend déjà me dire:**

 **"- gnagna les homme ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, gnagna gnagna gnagnagna."**

 **Ce a quoi je vous répondrais fuck et suce mon pouce.**

Bref, il décidere de demander au peuple des fée un peu d'aide. Ceux ci envoyére trois fée loufoque pour aider le couple.

 **Et aussi pour ce débarrasser d'elles parce que bon dieu quelle foutait la merde au royaume féerique.**

La première était le fée Ochako. Elle adorais observer les garde lorsque ses derniers se changeait. C'était une vrai perverse, une voyeuse pro.

La seconde fée, Momo était un léger cran au dessus, elle préférer se glisser dans les lits des beaux fermiers et caressait avec un filet de sang au nez, les torse des mâle bien bâti.

La troisième était plus calme mais son pouvoir était embêtant et pour cause. Tsuyu étant la fée de la feconditer elle faisait exploser le statistique de naissance avec c'est pouvoir.

 **En même temps ta déjà vu une grenouille qui a pas une myriade d'enfant.**

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui fit en sorte que le roi blond tombe en cloque. Mais la fée leur précisa que il ne leur ressemblerait pas.

 **Et donc une ellipse de 9 mois de grossesse ou kaminari était très bouleverser niveau hormonale avec des fée qui foutait le merdier dans le royaume.**

Après la naissance de leur enfant qui fut un garçon, les rois deciderent de faire une grande fête pour que tout le monde voit leur fils.

Elle était somptueuse, tout le monde dans le royaume était convier, du simple fermier en passant par les familles nobles qui se batire pendant le festin pour une assiette de poulet. Les fée aussi furent inviter et pour remercier le couple d'avoir récupérer les trois fée taré de leur pays, elle offrir donc des cadeau a l'enfant. Une fée donna au bébé la gentillesse, une autre lui donna la beauté, une autre encore lui offra l'insouciance et la candeur d'âme.

Mais quand le banquet fut terminer, une fée arriva en retard, elle fut très fâcher que personne n'aie remarque son absence. La fée Aizawa était très en colère de ne pas avoir pu manger et dit d'une voix grave:

"- Vous ne m'avez pas garder a manger, votre fils en payera le prie. Lorsqu'il aura 17 ans, Il tombera dans le plus profond des coma en buvant du lait a la fraise. Pour le sortir de son sommeille il faudra que qu'il réussisse a mettre d'accord les deux face d'une même pièce, celle de l'amour."

Les année passèrent et le jeune prince Izuku devenait un charmant jeune homme aimer de ses parent. Le prince était apprécier par le peuple, il était tellement gentil et si aimable que beaucoup le courtisait mais il n'en avait cure. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les trois fée qu'il considérait comme ses grandes sœurs, certes sœurs complétement barge, mais toujours présente pour lui. Il était très beau même si le mot exacte était mignon et adorable ...

 **La gueule parfaite du petit uke.**

... et était très friand des chose sucrés, c'était son petit pécher mignon.

Il se baladait dans le château et rencontrât un homme assez grand et avait les cheveux noir.

"- Vous avez l'air d'avoir les yeux sec monsieur, est ce que vous voulait des gouttes pour vous soulagez ?"

L'homme lui fit un sourire et frotta sa barbe clairsemer qui semblait être de trois jours et accepta volontiers. Il suivit le prince dans les couloir du palais et arivère dans la chambre de celui ci. Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses affaires et donna le traitement oculaire a l'homme qu'il avait rencontrer.

"- Je vous remercie jeune prince, vous êtes très aimable et je souhaite vous remercier en vous offrant une délicieuse surprise."

 **Calmer vous bande de perverse c'est pas ce que vous penser.**

"- Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas obliger voyons." Dit le prince avec des étoiles dans les yeux et les joue rougissant, un sourire radieux au lèvres.

 **Bon c'est sur qu'avec cette tête c'est dur de faire en sorte qu'il se fasse pas violer.**

Il sortit de la poche de son vêtement une petite briquette avec des fraise dessiner dessus. Le prince lui demandit ce que c'était et l'homme lui répondit...

 **Boit le bon lait nyaknyak je l'ai fait moi même.**

"- C'est une boisson sucrée au gout de fraise.

"- J'adore les boisson sucrées mais je n'avais jamais gouter une boisson a la fraise avant."

Il but le liquide épais et sucrée...

 **Areter de vous faire des idées bordel.**

... et se sentit partir dans les limbes du sommeille.

L'homme sourit, récupéra le corps inanimer du jeune prince, le déshabilla...

 **Nope pas de tripotage sur une personne non consentante, ou du moins pas encore.**

... et le déposât sur le lit après l'avoir vêtu d'une grande chemise blanche lui arrivant a mi cuisse et une magnifique culotte en dentelle noir très sexy.

Puis l'homme disparut. Dans tout le château la nouvelle du prince endormit, une briquette de lait a la fraise sur le sol de sa chambre, se répandit. Les deux roi était attrister par cette évènement et pleurèrent a chaude larme le coma de leur fils unique. Il decidère de partir loin du château avec tout les serviteur et garde qui y habitait, leur douleur trop grande a l'idée de vivre la ou les souvenir de leur fils débordant de vie était omniprésent. Laissant la garde de leur enfant au trois fée, ils firent un grand voyage.

Pendant deux jours les fées était au chevet du prince, puis il va s'en dire que leur patience n'étant pas leur fort, decidèrent de foutre le bordel dans le château. Les murs se firent repeindre en couleur flashy, les lustres en cristal furent agrémenter de papier crépons.

 **En bref le meme bordel que quand Lizzie viens rendre visite a ciel. Oups mauvais manga, je reprend.**

La porte du grand hall s'ouvrit dans un fracassement sonore et deux personne y rentraire.

"- Oi les deux rois naze, on se fait chier et vous aviez dit que l'on pourrai rencontrer votre tafiole de faible fils aujourd'hui.

\- Voyons chère prince Katsuki, un peu de tenu, tu parle quand même du fils de nos roi.

\- Nan mais jm'en branle le glaçon j'suis sur que de toute façon il doit être moche style la coupe a sa mère qui n'est pas une femme et les dent de son père. T'imagine la gueule."

Le prince blond et le prince bicolor arpentaire le palais de long en large.

"- AAAAA mais il sont ou ses abrutis de monarque.

\- Katsuki arette de beugler ainsi. Tien regarde il y a de la lumière dans la salle regarde la porte est entre ouverte.

\- Ouai ba en tout cas il ont un gout de chiotte pour la déco."

En entrant dans la pièce qui s'avérait être la chambre du prince et ce firent agresser par une fée brune.

"- Dit donc blondasse ma déco est parfaite alors je t'emmerde okay!"

Une deuxième fée avec une queue de cheval se jeta sur le prince bicolore et essaya de le foutre a poil.

"- AAAARRRRRGGGG il est trop beau ce prince laisse moi te toucher."

Mais avant que la fée lubrique puisse molester le prince bicolor et que la fée perverse ne décor la gueule du blond avec un coup de pied pailleter, elles se firent attraper par une immense langue bavante.

Une troisième fée lança les deux autre par la fenêtre et ferma celle ci. Puis elle se retourna et dit:

"- CROOOAAAA bonjour a vous jeunes princes, puis je savoir ce que vous faite ici CRROOAAA.

\- Chère madame la fée nous avions rendez vous avec les rois pour rencontré leur fils le prince Izuku mais tout le monde dans ce château a disparu.

\- Oui il sont tous parti a Ibiza et Crroa je vous en pris prince Todoroki appelez moi Tsuyu.

\- Tu te fout de moi la grenouille, on s'est fait chier a venir et eux ils se barrent en vacance. Qu'il aille se faire foutre avec leur prince a la con.

\- Il y a un malentendu crrooaaaa prince Katsuki, les rois sont partis certes mais le prince Izuku est la lui.

\- A ouai et il est ou cette abruti tu peu e le dire le batracien comme ça plus vite je voit ça sale gueule de mocheter et que je puisse allez draguer des mecs qui en vaille la peine.

\- Et bienn crrroooa il est juste la mais il est sur le coup d'un mauvais sort et est tomber dans le coma."

La fée se décalât et les deux prince virent alors la mignonitude incarnée.

Dans le grand lit était allonge un jeune homme au cheveux noir vert. Il avait un visage fin et de très légères tache de rousseur. Ses lèvres pulpeuse...

 **BOUCHE DE SUCEUSE ARRRGGGG PARDON**

... d'un rose humide et sa peau clair ainsi que ses paupière fermé lui donnait l'air d'un ange endormit.

Son corps frêle et pur était allonger sur le dessus de lit et n'était recouvert que d'une simple chemise qui était trop grande pour lui. Celle ci était si large quelle tombait laissant a découvert la peau de ses clavicules et une partie de son épaule. Le tissu du vêtement s'arrêtait juste a mi cuisse, mais les bouton du bas n'étant pas attacher on voyait parfaitement sur le coter de sa cuisse la dentelle d'un dessous noir très... agréable a l'œil. Ses longue et fine jambes était serré au niveau des cuisse mais légèrement écarter du genou a ses pieds et la seul partie de ses main que l'on pouvais apercevoir était le bout de ses doigts qui dépassait des longue manche de sa trop grande chemise.

Les deux prince était sans voix, il n'aurait jamais cru que le fils du roi était si mignon, si tentant...

 **SI VIOLABLE MERDE PARDON, je continue l'histoire.**

... qu'ils en avaient le nez qui saignait.

"- Mais pourquoi a t'on jeter un sort a un ange aussi mignon. Demanda le bicolore a la fée.

\- Et bien a vrai dire, si je me croooa rappelle bien c'est parce que la fée Aizawa a pas eu sa portion de bouffe a un festin et ...

\- Mais va y la grenouille on s'en branle de la fée machin qui a pas pu bouffer, juste tu nous dit ce qu'il faut faire pour le réveiller et c'est tout. Il est tellement putain de mignon que il doit être trop bandant quand il gémis."

Au mots du blond, les deux prince ne purent réprimé un frisson d'excitation. La vision du petit prince soumis sous eux entrain de gémir et d'haleté leur fit tourner la tête et il sentirent tout les deux leur pantalons se rétressirent et il avait très envie de le voir se trémousser.

La fée coupa leur délire.

"- Pour que le prince ce réveille il lui faut se faire aimer."

Les deux princes se regardèrent et le blond attrapa la fée grenouille et l'ejecta a grand coup de grenade planquer sous son veston. Puis il ferma la porte de la chambre .

Le prince Todoroki s'était installer dans le grand lit et avait positionner la tête du petit prince sur ses genoux et caresser sa chevelure tendrement. Le prince blond s'approchat du lit et s'assit sur le lit.

Les deux princes se regardèrent et d'un même élan embrassèrent le prince Izuku.

Une partie du baiser était doux et amoureuse. Ce fut la partie du prince Todoroki.

Une partie du baiser était sauvage et agressive. Ce fut la partie du prince Katsuki.

Une partie du baiser fut tendre et innocent. Ce fut la partie ou le prince Izuku ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Les trois se séparèrent et les deux prince regardèrent les yeux du fils du roi clignée et passer de l'un a l'autre.

Le jeune vert rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en présence de deux jeunes hommes qui était plus que charmants.

Les deux prince se présentèrent et racontèrent ce que la fée Tsuyu leur avait dit au sujet de la malédiction.

Le future roi se mit a genou sur le lit entre les deux prince l'ayant sortis de son coma et leur donna un léger bisous sur la joue pour les remercier puis il se leva toujours sur le lit, ce qui donnait une vue parfaite sur la mignonne petite culotte en dentelle noir qu'il portait. Les deux prince se mirent a saigner abondamment du nez. Le petit vert, très naïf...

 **Ou très con selon les gout.**

... se mis a paniquer en s'inquiétant pour ses deux sauveurs.

Deux sauveurs qui voyant la peur dans les magnifiques yeux de leur future amant sourirent la même idée en tête.

"- Ce n'est rien mon mignon Izu-chan mais si tu pouvais nous soigner nous t'en serions très reconnaissant.

\- Oui bien sur je ferrai tout pour vous aider.

\- Vraiment tout ptit nerd?

\- Oui vraiment tout vous m'avez réveiller je me doit de vous accorder ce que vous désirer."

 **TU LE SENS LA PHRASE QUI DÉCLENCHE LE VIO... JE VEUX DIRE LE LEMON.**

Il firent alors rassoir leur petit amant entre eux d'eux et Todoroki lui explica que s'il voulait les soigner il faudrait qu'il se laisse aimer.

Lorsque celui si accepta, le bicolor posa délicatement ses levre sur celle du vert. Tendrement et restant chaste, ce baiser prit fin en entendant un léger grognement. Le prince Katsuki n'aimant pas trop pour le faite de rester inactifs. Il attrapa le menton du vert et le tournit vers lui. Posant ses lèvres sur celle d'Izuku, il entreprit de lui déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait. Une fois retirer, les deux mâles fixèrent Izuku avec des paillettes dans les yeux. Il faut dire que la vue était très érotique. Un magnifique Izuku uniquement vêtu d'une mini culotte noir en dentelles avec un petit nœud tout mimi devant, d'où l'on pouvait voir le début d'une érection. Le vert mis ses main devant pour cacher son membre, les yeux petillants, les joues rouge et un filet de bave sur le coin du menton. Todoroki fit allonger le vert en l'embrassant tendrement et fit parcourire ses main sur le torse de ce dernier. Katsuki quand a lui avait déjà retirer ses vetements et se caressait en regardant le soumis dandiner son bassin sous l'inconfort de l'erection emprisonner. Il attrapa la culotte noir avec ses dents et descendit le tissu le longt des jambes de son futur amant. Todoroki lui facilita la tache en mordillant le teton d'Izuku ce qui causa chez lui un leger cambrement qui lui fit retirer son dessous. Todoroki se recula pour laisser place a Katsuki qui se jeta a la bouche de vert, mêlant sa langue au baiser qui fit tressaillir de plaisirs sa victime. Le bicolor en profitant pour se mettre a nu lui aussi et de sa langue, il rejoignit l'échange buccal en poussant un peu la tête du blond sans pour autant le gêner dans son baiser. Ils se redresserent pour voir le visage d'un Izuku completement emplie de luxure. Todoroki, étant le plus doux decida de decendre au niveau du bas ventre du vert pour le preparer pendant que Kastuki lui s'était assis a coter du corps de ce dernier et ne pouvait s'empecher de se masturber en embrassant le petit prince. Celui ci ne voulant pas non plus etre celui dont on s'occupait glissa d'une main tremblante le bout de ses doigts sur le membre tendu du blond. Le blond qui , surpris par l'initiative du soumis, se permit un sourir charmeur et charment qui fit rougir plus que possible le petit vert. Todoroki lui s'affairait a caresser et embrasser le membre du fils des rois. Il reçut des gémissement plus que satisfaisant a cette actions et il ressentit des légère caresses sur son propre membre et vie du coin de l'œil quelle était procurer par le vert.

Il se decida de passer du stade leger a prise en bouche et lorsqu'il le fit un petit crie exiter lui parvint au oreilles. Le blond commencait a ne plus en pouvoir et fit lacher son sexe au soumis pour se positioner entre les jambe du vert. Il suca avidement deux de ses doigt et entreprit de le preparer a la suite. Todoroki, lui, continuait de sucer amoureusement le sexe du vert tout en gemissant de plaisir car les main du soumis lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse d'ange sur son sexe et il sentait que, lui aussi, ne pourrait pas se contrôler trop longtemps. Les deux prince se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil, comprenant ou il en était, et que , d'après les gémissement plus que présent du vert, ils allait bientôt en finirent. Todoroki chuchota quelque chose au vert qui, le fixant de ses yeux mouiller par le plaisir, acquiesça. Le blond retira ses doigts du prince si mignon, transpirant de luxure et de désir charnelle, et le vit se redresser et se mettre a quatre patte, tendant les fesses vers lui tendit que le second prince, lui se mit a genou devant leur amant. Le petit vers retournat sa tete vers le blond et en se mordillant les levres, il mit une de ses mains sur ses fesses et se les écarta pour offrir la vision de son intimiter a son dominant au cheveux en pétard. Ce dernier, devant t'en d'érotisme eu du mal a ce contrôler, se retenant de défoncer le cul de ce petit ange. Petit ange qui lui posa delicatement ses levres sur le membre du bicolor. Le blond agrippa les hanches d'Izuku et rentra relativement lentement en lui. De ce mouvement, le vert ouvrit la bouche et goba le membre de celui devant lui. L'air de la chambre était brulant de sexualiter et les mouvement de bassin violent que faisait Katsuki sur le vert lui donnait l'impulsion et le rythme de la fellation sur Todoroki.

Les deux dominant ne tenant plus eurent un rale de plaisir en ce reversant la ou leur membre etait fourrer et sous cette abondance de liquide en lui, le prince Izuku se vida dans les dras de son lit, achever par les derniers coup de rein du blond et par le visage plus que désirable du bicolor. Ils s'éffondrèrent dans le lit, haletant et suant, la bouche du vert laissant couler le meme liquide blanchatre que celui qui sortait de son intimiter et pareille a celui qui m'acculais son sexe. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans meme avoir remarquer que la fenetre était baigner de sang venant des vaisseau sanguin du nez de deux fée tres voyeuse qui était tomber inanimer dans les douves du chateaux. Il ne savait pas non plus que la fée Tsuyu se demandait si, avec le sort quelle avait mis sur le fils du rois, il aurait de nombreux enfants. Et il ne sur jamais que la fée Aizawa élue domicile dans le garde manger du chateau.


End file.
